


Pistol Packin' Mama

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Katrin [6]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guy could hope, couldn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistol Packin' Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, a series I haven't updated in almost a year! I was digging through some old junk and found a couple of things that I'm going to post. I still love these two to pieces.

"Why do you go out there?" Swank asked, leaning against the door frame. He was watching Katrin clean her guns after a long day in the dust of the Mojave. "You iced Benny already," he said.

"The Wastes call to me," she answered, pulling apart her 9mm. "I don't expect you to understand, love, I just need you to be supportive."

Swank felt the corners of his lips twitch up and he moved into the room. "I am supportive, doll. I just worry. Ya always leave for hours at a time and come back smellin' like blood and dust."

She smiled up at him, her long orange hair falling gracefully into her face and draping over her arms. "I'm trying to make the Wastes a better place, Swank baby. Some of the people out there can't take care of themselves."

He knelt beside the sofa and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Just promise me you won't go alone," he said. "I don't need to hear from Arcade that you bit the dust and I ain't ever gonna see ya again."

Katrin shook her head softly. "I got ED-E with me every time I head out, and Arcade usually goes with me. I'm fine."

He kissed her, felt a hand curl into the hair at the back of his head. "Be safe out there, kitty cat."

Katrin smiled at him. "I'll bring ya back a souvenir."

Swank watched her leave from where he was standing on the sidewalk. He hated to watch her go. He always hoped that maybe one day she would change her mind, that maybe she'll decide to stay in The Tops with him instead of risking her life.

A guy could hope, couldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> I also have a [tumblr](http://almosthuman-butnotquite.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested in hitting me up.


End file.
